I'm going WHERE?
by Avenger 13
Summary: This is just one of those,'What would happen if I went to CGL' stories. I thought this might be some fun to write. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Man oh man, I really fucked up this time. This is what I get for taking the blame for him; I really oughta quit doing that." I thought to myself. 

I was handcuffed and sitting on a hot, smelling bus, on my way to Camp Green Lake. The sound of brakes ripped me from my thoughts. I got off the bus, almost tripping, and made my way down a narrow dirt road-looking thing...It was hot; I mean, really, **REALLY** hot! As I was walking passed this small, broken down building, a man yelled at me.

"You **GIRL**! GET IN HERE!"

"Wha? Me? M'kay." I replyed, more-so to myself then the man.

"Sit down...Taylor Chaine." It was more oif a command then a question; so I did.

"Yeah, thats my name..._Like it_?"

"My name is Mr. Sir, whenever you address me you will call me by my name, is that clear?" He clearly ignored my question; how rude of him!

"Good, now follow me." He said, leading me to another cabin thing. As I set my bags down, Mr. Sir threw an orange work suit at me; I barely cought it. "You will get two pairs of clothes. One for work, and one for relaxation. Every third day your work clothes will be washed and your other pair will become your work clothes. Got that?" he asked me, looking at me with disgust.

"Yep." I said, going behind a curton to change...Tripping over my feet and almost falling onto my face; hey, what can I say? I'm a cluts!

I walked out from behind the curton, that was masquerading as a changing area, and noticed a gay looking man with white shit **ALL** over his nose; what a moron.

"Taylor Chaine, you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you a bad person, I respect you Taylor." The gay dude said. "My name is Dr.Pendanski, I'm your counselor.

You will be in _D_ tent. The _D_ stands for Di-"

"Wait! Let me guess! Erm.. Dorks!" I said, interrupting the little gay man, trying to have some fun.

"Um...No-" He tried to reply.

"Dikes!"

"Actually-"

"Doorknobs, dorkwads, dickheads-"

"**_Diligence_**! It stands for _diligence_, Taylor."

"Well I would have gotten to that sooner or later, geez oh Pete." I mumbled with an annoyed look; this might actually be some fun!

The gay man lead me out of the cabin thing and towards a grey tent with a _'D'_, that I now knew stood for _diligence_, posted on the side of it. We walked in and I saw a group of boys all in a small deformed looking circle; they were just talking about somehting.

"Taylor, this is Ricky, Alan, Jose, Theodore, Rex, Stanley, and Zero." Said Dr. _Gay_-danski, pointing to each of the boys as he said thier names; not one of them looked up from what they were doing. "Alright boys, this is Taylor, and she's new here and now I must be going. Be nice boys..._Or else_." He said, waving and leaving by disappearing through the flaps of the undersized tent.

As soon as he left the boys started laughing.

"Haha! He called you a _girl_, man!" The fat one said; still not looking up.

"Well, I guess that would make some sense, considering I _am_ a _girl_, stupid." I said, just slightly agitated...I mean, come on! They could have at least looked up! Geez.

When I said that every boy in the tent, raised his head up.

"Oh! _Now_ they look." I mumbled.

"Holy shit! Whats a girl doing here!"

"Whoa."

"Hey man! Theres a chick! Heh, wait until tonight."

I just stood there uncomfortably.

"So, where do I sleep?" I asked.

"You can sleep with me!" One of the boys said while the other boys started to laugh; I twitched.

"Alright you guys, leave her alone; you sleep over by Zero...Yeah that empty one." A boy with some crazy-ass hair said.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I walked by him and to my new room...I seemed to be doing a lot of mumbling lately.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder if I'll actually make it through this; I wonder if I will ever get him back for making me take the blame for what he did. I hate him for that, I mean, he could have st-" I was pulled from my thoughts, yet once again, when I heard a boy's voice. 

"Hey, um, are you coming?"

"Coming where?" I asked, oblivious.

"To dinner, the bell just went off; didn't you here it?" The Hispanic looking guy said; I had already forgotten their names.

"Obviously not."

"Oh, well, it did." He said, looking slightly embarrassed; I guess that _was_ a little mean.

"Okay, thanks." I said, very quietly.

I slowly walked behind the group of boys...I didn't feel excepted...at all. I could here them whispering; probably about me.

We walked up to a large building and I saw that it was masquerading as a cafeteria; wow, there was a lotta masquerading going on around here.

I followed the boys and ended up in a long line...of boys. A lot of guys were looking at me; I was about to go nuts! I mean come on! You all have _had_ to of seen a girl at least once or twice...RIGHT? GAH! How rude!

I tried to ignore the stares while I got my 'food' and followed the last boy in line to the table; I think his name was that of a number?

When we got to the table I just stood there, like a fool, trying to figure out where I was going to sit. I saw that the same guy who saved me before, the one with the hair, started to move over soI could sit in between him and that Hispanic dude.

I walked around the table and took a seat; I didn't ever bite the hand that was feeding me...Speaking of feeding, I didn't think I was going to be doing a lot of feeding myself around here; the food looked _alive_! I was _never_ going to complain about the food at my school ever again!

I picked at the food quietly and half listened to the conversations going on around me. They were talking about some old movies and a few good songs. I was amused by the fact that these guys were shut of from the real world, but then I realized, that I was too.

"So, girl, since you didn't dig today, then you wouldn't mind giving your bread to someone who did?" A boy with thick-rimmed glasses asked me. He reached over from across the table and took my bread.

"I guess not." I replied. You see, I'm somewhat shy when I don't know anyone so I guess when the boys see the real me...they will SOOO freak out.

"So, um, what are y'alls names again? I, erm, forgot already."

"Naw, that's cool, I'm X-Ray, that's Zigzag, that's Squid, that's Magnet, that's Armpit...don't get to close to him...That's Caveman...and that kid over there...is Zero." X-Ray said. I smiled at his remark about Armpit and wondered why Zero's name was Zero.

"Cool, I'm Taylor." I said, wondering if I would ever get a nickname...that _would_ be kinda cool.

"So, what are you here for?" Squid asked.

"Ugh, I didn't even do it."

"Yeah," Squid said with a smile, "that's what they all say."

"No I'm serious!"

"I'm sure you are!" He said.

"Ugh, how rude of you!" I said, acting mad but I soon gave myself away by smiling at my own inside joke; I'm _such_ a moron.

After 'dinner' we all headed to the Wreck room. I wasn't surprised that EVERYTHING in the room was busted. A few of the boys went over to a broken TV and tried to make out what they were watching; a few boys went to the pool table to place bets...What were they betting? Only God knows.

There were other guys in the room...Talking and what not... And again, I just stood there like a fool until I realized what I was doing, So I went over to see what channel Zigzag and the others were trying to watch.

I walked over to the couch and heard a few guys that I didn't know say that I could sit on their laps if I wanted...But I didn't. I saw that Zigzag was 'watching' South Park. You could hear what they were saying but you couldn't exactly see what they were doing.

While Zigzag was playing with the antennas, I saw Squid start to make his way over to the couch area...He walked over and crouched down where Zig was and squinted at the TV, trying to make out what he was seeing.

"UGH! It's not working!" Zig exclaimed, frustrated.

"Well, duh, Zig. You gotta show it who's boss." Squid said with a smug look on his face, moving the toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Wha- **HEY**! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zig's eyes got very huge and I almost burst out laughing on the spot.

And at that, Squid, stupid, idiotic Squid, _KICKED_ the TV...Breaking it completely...Now you couldn't hear anything and it looked like a snowy-wonderland on the screen.

"Nice job!" I said, having giggle spasms.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up." He said under his breath. I saw that he was slowly turning pink because of the moans from the other guys who were slowly picking themselves up off the couch and moving to a new location in the Wreck room.

"Well, I'm going back to the tent...If I don't get lost...See y'all there later I guess." I said, slightly tired from the whole experience.

"Oh, okay, see you later then." I heard one of the boys say; I didn't know their voices yet so I didn't know who it was. Although I assumed it was Zigzag because he was the only one who had been nice to me all day, even though I new that I hadn't exactly been _Miss. Sunshine_ either.

I exited the Wreck room and headed towards the tent area...Now all I had to do was look for the tent with the stupid 'D' on it...After checking every tent...Upon coming to the last one I finally found D tent! Yay!

I entered the tent and saw Zero lying on his cot.

"Hey Zero." ...He just stared in my direction...I guess he wasn't the talkative type.

"What's up?"

Still nothing.

"I just got back from the Wreck room...Why weren't you there?"

Nope...Nothen…Although he was actually looking at me now...

"Heh, Squid thought he could show off by fixing the TV... He said you had to show it who was 'boss'. So he kicked it!"

"Did it work?" He asked. I was amazed but I didn't show it; I was an excellent actor.

"Ha! Like hell it didn't! It's all snowy now and you can't even hear what they're saying anymore!" I was smiling as I said that, I could feel it. Although I didn't get a verbal response, Zero displayed a ghost of a smile and I was content on knowing that I caused that; so I smiled back and knew the conversation was over.

I opened my bag and found my favorite Green Day shirt and my favorite pair of boxers that had little hearts on them while the background was black. I pulled my shirt off, I was wearing an undershirt, and pulled my Green Day shirt over my head. Then I turned around to see what Zero was doing and saw that he was facing away from me so I slipped out of my orange suit thing and pulled my boxers on.

I folded everything and got into 'bed'. I closed my eyes and started to go into the zone when I heard the boys start to come back in; I pretended to be asleep.

"Hey you guys, she's asleep, be kinda quiet." I heard one say...And what? Zero's peace meant nothing? Ugh.

"So what do you think?" One asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we got the girl, the only girl that will ever come to this camp."

"And she's here for what? Over a year!"

"Yep."

"That's kinda cool, everyone envies us, ha-ha, all over a _girl_."

"You know what?"

"What?" They all answered.

"She never told us why she was here."

"Hey that's right! I mean, what could be sooo bad that they had to send the girl out here?"

"I know right? She must have done something _bad_."

"Yeah."

"I think she killed someone."

"Maybe she stole a gun and killed someone...since this is the tent for the stealers..."

"True that."

"Maybe she stole something important...Like something of the presidents!"

"Yeah, whatever Armpit!"

"What? It could happen!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's quit talken about it. So anyway did you hear about the guy from B tent? He..."

I shut the rest out, kind of angry about what had been said. It didn't bother me too much but now I knew they would bother me about it until I told them and I didn't want to tell anyone about..._him_.

I didn't hear much else because I welcomed the darkness and embraced the imagination that poured into my head when I was actually safe; when I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up later that night. I thought I heard something but I decided that I had gone crazy so I just closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep only to be woken up later that night by a nightmare.

'_Damn! I HATE these stupid dreams_!' I thought, aggravated because I had been woken up twice that night.

I was sitting straight up in my cot and I was hyper-ventilating. I tried to slow my breathing down and hoped that I would stop sweating. Nothing was working, I couldn't calm myself so I thought it might do me some good to go out and have a walk.

I quietly got out of my cot and stepped out of the tent, moving as gracefully as I could being half asleep. Although maybe I wasn't half asleep, I did just have a nightmare.

As soon as the tent flaps closed behind me I noticed the temperature wasn't even one tenth of a degree cooler, _'Damn, why's it always hot? Oh, wait, I forgot I'm in hell_.' I didn't know where I was going, only that I needed to keep moving.

Walking towards the thousands of holes I noticed that someone from my tent had followed me, how rude of them! I didn't care though, I just kept walking; maybe they'd get tied and walk away back towards the tent.

I found a hole and sat down, dangling my feet into the hole; I looked up and gasped... The stars... They were so beautiful; I had never seen the stars like this in the city.

I was so possessed by the stars over-head that I hadn't noticed what was in the hole.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt something on the leg... Something was crawling on my leg!

_'OH MY GOD! GET IT OFF!_' was the thought that was spinning around in my head.

"What the FUCK!" I screeched, going completely stiff.

It was a lizard, a nasty-looking spotted lizard.

_'Oh, it's just a lizard; I'm such a dweeb_!' I thought looking at the lizard. 'You know what? That's a huge lizard now that I actually am taking a look at it... OMG, OMG, OMG! IT HISSES!' I thought as the lizard opened its mouth to hiss at me; I was scared now...

The thing jumped off my leg and onto the flat ground a few feet from where I was sitting, _DAMN,_ THAT THING COULD JUMP!

Its muscles flexed and I knew it was going to jump at me, but for some reason, I couldn't move.

The thing was in mid air when I felt two arms around my waste pulling me straight backwards; I fell on my back on top of whoever had saved me... Not noticing that the lizard had fallen into the hole.

I was still in shock when I heard, "Would you get off me girl?"

I scrambled to my feet and turned around... Squid.

"Wha- Why...? It was only a lizard! Why'd you do that! I mean... It did hiss… AND OMG DID YOU SEE THE THINGS TEETH! But STILL, I didn't ask for help! And on top of all of that I could-" my senseless rambling was interrupted.

"You're welcome... Taylor?"

"Yeah, my names Taylor- Hey wait, I didn't-" I never finished because Squid turned around and walked back towards the tent.

"UM!" I yelled at him, confused as hell; he turned around.

"You coming or are you going to wait for that thing to back for ya?"

"Eeep!" I screeched and ran towards him.

The walk back to the tent was quiet, but not awkward.

As we neared the tent I stopped and looked towards me feet, embarrassed.

As soon as squid noticed that I was not walking by his side any longer, he stopped and turned around.

"What has you now?"

"Nothing, I just...," I looked up at him and into his eyes, I could see because of the stars and the moon. "Thanks." I said giving him a ghost of a smile; I wasn't good at thanking people for I hadn't the reason to do it often.

He smiled in my direction and nodded while turning towards the tent and walking through the flaps; I followed suit.

I walked into the tent and quietly made my way towards my cot and as soon as I was on that cot, I had once again, fallen into my world of sleep.


End file.
